Protect
Protect (Japanese: まもる Protect) is a -type move introduced in Generation II. Although it makes the Pokémon virtually invincible to most attacks, it does not protect it from Shadow Force, Phantom Force, and Feint, which are anti-protection moves. It also does not protect it from indirect weather damage, such as Hail and Sandstorm. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, there was a glitch that Thunder while Rain Dance is in effect and Blizzard while Hail is in effect both had 30% chance of penetrating Protect and Detect. It is also possible for a Pokémon with No Guard to hit through Protect in those games. After being protected from Protect, the user can use it again. However, the chances of it protecting your Pokémon are decreased by 2/3 every time you use any of the following moves: Protect, Detect, King's Shield, Spiky Shield, Endure, Wide Guard and Quick Guard. It will return to normal upon use of a different move or switching out. Description |Completely foils an opponent's attack. If used consecutively, its success rate decreases.}} |Foils attack that turn. It may fail.}} |Evades attack, but may fail if used in succession.}} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. It may fail if used in succession.}} |It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |Enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |This move enables the user to protect itself from all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} Trivia * The depiction of Protect has changed throughout the anime. In Generation I, the user simply glows white. In Generation II through Generation IV, the user gains a green barrier around them. In Generation V and Generation VI, the user gains a blue barrier around them. In Generation VII, the user gains a red barrier around them. Gallery Protect depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Protect V.png Protect depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Protect VI.png Protect depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Protect VII.png Protect depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime3 = Ash Snorlax Protect.png Protect being used by Ash's Snorlax Tucker Swampert Protect.png Protect being used by Tucker's Swampert Brock Marshtomp Protect.png Protect being used by Brock's Marshtomp |anime4 = Paul Electivire Protect.png Protect being used by Paul's Electivire Gary Electivire Protect.png Protect being used by Gary's Electivire Cheryl Burmy Protect.png Protect being used by Cheryl's Burmy Palmer Milotic Protect.png Protect being used by Palmer's Milotic |anime5 = Cilan Dwebble Protect.png Protect being used by Cilan's Dwebble Burgh Dwebble Protect.png Protect being used by Burgh's Dwebble Bianca Shelmet Protect.png Protect being used by Bianca's Shelmet Concordia Gardevoir Protect.png Protect being used by Concordia's Gardevoir Cheren Stoutland Protect.png Protect being used by Cheren's Stoutland Officer Jenny Duosion Protect.png Protect being used by Officer Jenny's Duosion Landorus Protect.png Protect being used by Landorus |anime6 = Viola Surskit Protect.png Protect being used by Viola's Surskit Steven Mega Metagross Protect.png Protect being used by Steven's Mega Metagross Serena Eevee Protect.png Protect being used by Serena's Eevee Sawyer Salamence Protect.png Protect being used by Sawyer's Salamence Alain Weavile Protect.png Protect being used by Alain's Weavile |anime7 = Deoxys SM124 Protect.png Protect being used by A wild Deoxys |manga2 = Silver's Weavile Protect as Sneasel.PNG Protect being used by Silver's Sneasel |manga3 = Crystal's Metagross Protect Adventures.png Protect being used by Crystal's Metagross |other2 = Brendan's Deoxys Protect PG.png Protect being used by Brendan's Deoxys (In Pokémon Generations) Heatran Protect PG.png Protect being used by a wild Heatran (In Pokémon Generations) Zinzolin Weavile Cryogonal Protect.png Protect being used by Zinzolin's Cryogonal and Weavile (In Pokémon Generations) |games2 = Protect II.PNG Protect depicted in Gold, Silver and Crystal}}